Hueles rico, Luce
by Sirio Dragneel
Summary: 'Hueles rico, Luce' Leves pistas Nalu. Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Primer intento de romance y humor de un solo tiro, aún así espero que les guste. La imagen no me pertenece.


_Extraño aroma._

by **Sirio Black.**

Había algo que no entendía del todo a pesar de haber sido ''instruido'' por su padre. Y aunque al principio no le interesó la enseñanza de su padre, ahora se arrepentía. No había esperado que esto pasase finalmente, de alguna forma había olvidado todo ese asunto de la ''maduración''.

Cuán tonto fue, se preguntó, como para haber ignorado las señales.

Y mirenlo ahora.

Soltó un gemido mientras caía pesadamente en su asiento. Ignoró completamente a Gray, quien sonreía con burla desde su asiento enfrente suyo. Erza le envió una mirada peligrosa y el mago de hielo miró para otro lado, nervioso.

Una mano se posó en su cabello y en unos momentos estaba recostado en su regazo, con la cara no tan verde como antes. De alguna manera, ella siempre encontraba la manera de calmarlo en los momentos más desesperados.

Incluso en este infierno que se hacía llamar tren.

Su cuerpo se tranquilizó al percibir el intrigante aroma que se colaba por su nariz. Olía a Vainilla y frutillas, y aún cuando a Natsu prefería por mucho lo salado, aquel aroma hacía que le diesen ganas de comer.

Pero no sabía qué tipo de comida. Suponía que algo dulce, ¿no? Aunque ciertamente siempre prefería lo salado sobre lo dulce, al menos no era de esa forma esta vez.

Al comienzo de toda esta estúpida situación, él no podría haberle interesado menos todo el asunto de la ''maduración''. Luego terminó completamente intrigado por el único aroma que hacía un extraño agujero que se revolvía en su estómago. Acarició distraídamente su estómago.

Si bien había sabido que el aroma pertenecía a una joven que estaba llegado al principio del final de la adultez, Natsu estaba al tanto de que la chica en cuestión debía estar realmente cerca de él.

Je. Podría ser idiota, pero no estúpido.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ese aroma estaba otra vez... y muy cerca suyo.

Erza no podía ser. Ella olía a fresas y a pasteles de... bueno, fresas. El idiota de hielo tampoco, era hombre, y olía a hielo sucio y fangoso para su nariz. No tenía nada personal contra su olor, los hombres olían asquerosamente para él. Happy olía a peces, duh.

Gruñendo confusamente y sintiendo que se estaba olvidando de algo, fijó su vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía la fuente del aroma cautivadoramente provocador. Provocador. Sí, Natsu sentía ganas de comer otra vez.

¡Pero la comida no le contentaba cuando captaba ese aroma!

Sus ojos se posaron casualmente en Lucy. Al comprender finalmente, un grito asombrado escapó de su boca.

Era Lucy.

¡Su Luce!

— Natsu, ¿qué estás haciendo?— escuchó una dulce voz cerca suyo.

— ¿Uh?— levantó la vista. Sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro de la chica rubia a tan solo unos centímetros suyo. Tragó saliva.

Ese aroma era más fuerte, se tapó la nariz. Ella entrecerró los ojos de alguna manera luciendo gravemente ofendida.

— ¿Por qué te tapas la nariz?

Happy habló con su voz chirriante y la respuesta no era la que él tenía en mente.

— Porque hueles feo, Lushy.

Bueno, había agravado más la situación.

Gracias Happy.

Hizo una mueca al escuchar un crujido. No tuvo que darse la vuelta para ver al estúpido gato dentro de la pared.

— Gato estúpido— la escuchó murmurar.

Su nariz se crispó al sentir que el delicioso aroma se agriaba. Y de alguna manera no le gustó en nada. No podía oler más que el aroma cautivador de la maga celestial, el aroma se había estrellado en su nariz con la misma intensidad de un golpe de Erza.

— Hueles rico, Luce— su boca traicionera habló antes de siquiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

Seguido a su respuesta, un ronroneo salió de sus labios. Pasó sus grandes manos por su cintura , envolviendola. Sí, le encantaba ese aroma. Ella era la causa de que sus sentidos se estuvieran volviendo locos, comprendió.

Por un momento, las caricias de la maga se detuvieron. Él frunció el ceño, el mareo volvió con la misma fuerza que antes. Hinchó su rostro que de pronto se había tornado de un enfermizo color verde pálido sabiendo que ella le mataría si vomitara en su regazo.

La joven podría dar más miedo que Erza si se enojaba lo suficiente.

Y su patada, uff. Dolía como el infierno.

No podía creer que la pequeña chica creyera que era débil cuando podía noquear a cualquier mago del gremio cuando se enojaba bastante.

Las caricias en su cabello se reanudaron y Natsu se olvidó de todos sus anteriores pensamientos que no hacían más que darle un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Terminó quedándose dormido en cuestión de minutos con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro. Mientras dormía varios ronroneos se escapaban de su garganta junto con las caricias en su cabello y cuello.

Durmió tranquilamente durante todo el viaje al gremio. Sin darse cuenta de las miradas divertidas de cierto mago de hielo, una de corazones de Erza y un rostro tan rojo que rivalizaba con el cabello de Titania.

Sin embargo la rubia tenía una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada y sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes.

Happy, mientras tanto, chillaba mientras trataba de salir del agujero con sus pequeñas manos.


End file.
